Love As Tragedy
by Heizeru Robatsu Hime
Summary: One humid summer, two boys met fortuitously. Little did they know of what would happen to them and the world around them. AU and UKxUS yaoi.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yay! My first fic! Before writing this baby out, I read about a gazillion USxUK or UKxUS fics and I read so many I had to write one of my own! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Love As Tragedy, a UKxUS fic  
Summary: One humid summer, two boys met fortuitously. Little did they know of what would happen to them and the world around them.  
Author: Hazel Roberts (Heizeru Robatsu Hime)  
Beta: Robyn-Enjolras**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Arthur Kirkland sighed heavily and sat down on the asphalt beneath his feet. It was his last year at this low-budget summer day camp and he was set on making the most of it. He most certainly wasn't doing that now. Emerald eyes scanned the people playing kickball beyond Arthur's shaded comfort. They were generally fourteen years old - not much younger than sixteen-year-old Arthur.

Just then, something caught his eye: The letters 'USA' in huge, red, bold letters printed on a navy blue t-shirt. Under that, the trademark five rings of the Olympics over the words, 'BEIJING '08'. Wearing the t-shirt was a teen around Arthur's age sporting half-rimmed glasses, blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

'Huh. I've never seen him around before,' Arthur thought.

Noontime meant pool-time for the teens and group by group they eased their ways into the refreshing water. Arthur noticed the boy again. His jeans were replaced with swimming trunks but he still had his t-shirt on. The blue-eyed boy sat himself down on the edge of the pool and dipped his feet in. After a second or two, he slid his whole body into the crisp, blue water and resurfaced almost immediately.

"Hey, Arthur! Whatcha starin' at?" One of his group mates called in a harsh tone.

Arthur shook his head and came back to his senses. "N-nothing! J-just blanked out for a bit..." With that, he waded over to his peers. As he did so, he found it difficult to take his eyes off the blue-eyed boy.

Five minutes passed and Arthur couldn't take it anymore. He drifted away from his group mates and made his way over to the boy with the t-shirt. Getting his attention was no problem, seeing as he wasn't talking to anyone else. At all.

"So, you like Team America?" Arthur asked as casually as he could.

The teen turned around. "Huh? Oh! Well, of course! We got the gold for basketball-men AND women!" He was squinting, possibly due to the fact that his glasses were not on his face.

Arthur smiled. "Sure, but they sucked at everything else."

"Men's Volleyball? Gold Medal. Women's Soccer? Gold Medal. Track & Field? Gold Medal-men and women. Hell, we even got one in sailing!" The boy protested.

"Uh huh," Arthur eyed the other boy loftily. "Where were you guys in Boxing? Handball? Judo? Gymnastics?"

"Hey! We won gold on the Women's Balance Beam!"

"…point taken…"

And so, conversation blossomed. The two boys talked avidly through the rest of the day. But as the population of the summer camp began to board the buses to go home for the night, the blue-eyed boy noticed something...

"Hey, I never got your name. And we talked all day!" The boy pointed out, chuckling while he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

Arthur laughed in response and followed suit by digging into his own pocket for his own cellular device. "You're right. I'm Arthur."

"Alfred," The boy replied, holding out his right hand for a shake.

The green-eyed teen smiled and obliged. With his left hand, he passed his phone to Alfred. "Just put in your number. I'll save it."

Alfred handed Arthur his cell phone in return. "Same to you."

In no time at all, cell phone numbers were exchanged. "Are you gonna be here on Monday?" Alfred asked, giving back Arthur's phone for his own.

"Actually, no. I'll be at these summer classes all week. Not because I have to-it's not summer school. I'm retaking an exam in October and I don't want to do poorly on it again." Arthur answered.

Alfred looked down. "O-oh..."

Arthur watched as the glow in the other's blue eyes faded and felt that the news he had just told Alfred would ruin the boy's summer. "W-well, I'll be here everyday starting a week before the D.C. trip for sure!"

"Really?" Alfred exclaimed, eyes lighting up just like a child being granted unlimited candy for a whole year, "So, I guess I'll see you then!"

"See you then!" Arthur confirmed, mirroring Alfred's expression. "And I really hope I do," he thought, smiling to himself.

* * *

**Please review! I'd love you hear your feedback!**

**Title inspired by Alfa Garcia's song, "Love As Tragedy". The choice'll make sense in later chapters.  
**

**-Hazel  
**


	2. Act I: Scene 1

**A/N: First chapter! Whoot! Technically, this is Act One Scene One but meh to specifics. So anyway, thanks to everyone who faved this story or added it to their Alerts list! And another thank you to brokenpassions for taking the time to review even with what little I had posted. Enjoy!**

**Love As Tragedy, a UKxUS fic  
Summary: One humid summer, two boys met fortuitously. Little did they know of what would happen to them and the world around them.  
Author: Hazel Roberts  
Beta: Robyn-Enjolras**

**

* * *

Act I: Scene 1  
**

Act I: Scene 1

"Bye, Alfred! Have a great time at camp and try to keep an eye out for your brother. He's only six," Betsy Jones called as she waved to her son.

Alfred F. Jones smiled and waved back. "Sure thing, Mom!"

With that, he leaped up onto the steps of the day camp bus. Once he got to the top of the stairs, his smile disappeared. Only one person on the whole bus knew who he was. They were only elementary school acquaintances so it didn't count for very much. Therefore, Alfred made his way silently to the back of the bus and found himself a seat all alone. The bus wasn't headed for the campgrounds today. Instead, the teens were on their way to a recreational center by the shore. Alfred brought his summer reading with him in case no one would talk to him-which was likely. Sighing, the boy placed his earbuds in his ears, turned on his iPod and stared blankly out the window.

...

"OMG, we're here. Everyone, like, totally wake up!" yelled Feliks, one of Alfred's group mates. His mind-penetrating voice was enough to jolt Alfred back into reality.

The blue-eyed teen lazily made his way off the bus and into the large tent the whole day camp population would wait for further instructions in. It was when he found a seat to plant himself in that he heard a strikingly familiar voice.

"Oi! You there! Alfred, right?"

Alfred looked up right away to find the speaker. Blue eyes found green causing Alfred's face to light up. "Arthur!"

Th emerald-eyed boy opened his mouth to reply but Counselor Braginsky cut him off: "All right, everybody listen! No group separation today and you can go where ever you want on the premises. Lunch is on your own time and your own money. We will call you back when it is time to leave. That is all."

Most of the campers left the tent in excitement but Alfred and Arthur were among those who preferred to remain in the shade of the tent.

Alfred ran up to his friend and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Arthur!"

The recipient of the hug most certainly wasn't very much accustomed to this but decided to give in and hesitantly hug back. It had been a month since their first and only other encounter. Once the hug broke, Arthur placed his hands on the other boy's shoulders. "Alfred! Good to see you! How are you?"

"Awesome! The hero always is. And you?" Alfred answered, sitting down on a bench.

Arthur followed suit. "I'm doing fine. Just fine." He said with a big smile. Alfred's enthusiasm was just too contagious.

"That's good. What have you been up to?" Alfred asked.

The other boy shrugged. "Just test prep day after day. I'm thrilled that it's over," He replied.

Alfred put an arm around Arthur's shoulders. "I'm sure you are, poppet," He said jokingly in the worst British accent in the world.

Just then, Arthur's heart stopped and his guts melted into goo. The only other time he'd felt like this was when he rode on the first and last roller coaster of his life. According to various sources, this feeling is also felt when close to one's true love... or something like that. Arthur wasn't into that sort of talk.

Alfred noticed Arthur's sudden stiffness and a rosy blush creeping up his face. The sapphire-eyed boy removed his arm from the other's shoulders and wiped the grin off his face. "I-I'm sorry... Was that-?"

"Huh, what? I'm completely fine! Simply splendid!" Arthur stood up, flustered and sweat-dropping. "I just...uh...need to head to the loo, that's all! Erm, I'll be right back!" With that, the English boy darted off to find the bathroom.

Once he got there, Arthur closed the door swiftly behind him and sighed. He leaned against the door and allowed himself to sink to the floor. The teen ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. 'What was that feeling just now? Why did my heart stop when Alfred put his arm around me like that?' He looked to the ceiling for the answer he knew would not be there but it was worth a go.

Could it be...? Arthur thought as he bolted to his feet in shock. No way! He's a guy! And yet... NO. It's-it's just because I haven't been shown much affection before. Yeah, that's it. It's all my father's fault. That's it...

Five minutes later, Arthur gathered himself and returned to the tent. "I'm really sorry." was what he was greeted with.

"Huh?" Arthur asked automatically, caught by surprise.

"I shouldn't have done that. I hope I didn't leave a bad impression on you..." Alfred lifted his gaze from the floor to show Arthur his apologetic, sapphire eyes.

Arthur let the words sink in. "...That's alright. I was just startled, is all. I'm sure you only meant that as a joke." He smiled to loosen up the atmosphere.

"Of course!" came the quick response.

"All righty then. Let's continue from before that. So, how have you kept yourself busy these past few weeks?" Arthur offered, seating himself and gesturing for the other boy to do the same.

Alfred grinned back gratefully and immediately resumed conversation. "Well, I've been doing a lot of test prep myself for my upcoming SAT. You see, I've got to get an awesome score on it so I can get into an awesome college and finally move out..."

All the while, Arthur thought to himself, That back there was the most terrified I'd been in ages. When it happened with roller coasters, I vowed never to go within a ten meter radius of one ever again. But with Alfred and his completely open style of...affection? BROTHERLY affection. ...Yet, with him, I dunno. I haven't stopped thinking about him since the day we met. Everyday since then, I've stared at his number on my phone, wondering if it would be alright if I called. I-is this what I think it is?

* * *

**PHEW! ("^.^) It's finally finished! I'm sorry it took so long, guys. So much has been happening. Anyway, review please!**

**Oh, and a few more things. One, I'm gonna be on vacation in Vegas from the 30th of June until the 6th of August. The next chapter will either come around right before then or right after. Two, Arthur is 16 and Alfred is 15. Three, for those of you who don't know, the SAT is the college placement exam in America. Your admission is based on your score, an interview and other stuff depending on the college. Alfred's going into 3rd year high school. Arthur's going into 4th year.  
**

**Hazel  
**


	3. Act I: Scene 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I just got back from Vegas this morning and I'm running on two hours of sleep. Fun~. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Love As Tragedy, a UKxUS fic  
Summary: One humid summer, two boys met fortuitously. Little did they know of what would happen to them and the world around them.  
Author: Heizeru Robatsu Hime  
Beta: Robyn-Enjolras**

**

* * *

Act I: Scene 2  
**

"I'm home!" Alfred sang as he burst into his home.

His mother looked up from the brownie batter she was handling at the moment to greet her son. "Alfred! Welcome back! How was camp?"

The teen hugged his mother. "It was great! We went to this rec center and I saw my friends again!"

"Oh, did you?" Betsy Jones responded. "What was his name again?"

"Arthur. He's really cool and he-" Alfred was interrupted by something - or rather someone - pouncing onto his back. Whoever it was placed his hands over Alfred's glasses. The teen didn't need any hints to identify his attacker. He pried the hands off his face. "Mattie!"

The seven-year-old boy huffed in defeat. "How'd you know, eh?" He poured and placed his hands on his hips.

Alfred smiled and ruffled his brother's hair. "Who else could it be?"

"Maybe it could've been Kujamirou!" Matthew Jones persisted, lifting the aforementioned polar bear off his feet.

The older brother tilted his head. "But I thought his name was Kumajirou!" He posed, indicating the stuffed polar bear clamped safely in his brother's arms.

Matthew closed his lavender eyes and lifted his nose. "Well, I'm his owner so I should know his name. And his name is Kuramijou!"

Alfred chuckled. "No, you don't know his name! You just keep changing it!"

"Hmph!" The younger brother about faced.

The blue-eyed teen took notice of the bowl of brownie batter on the table next to him and dipped the tip of his finger into it. "Hey, Mattie. There's a little something on your face."

Matthew turned to face his brother again, glaring. "Where?"

"Right...there!" With that, Alfred poked his brother's nose, leaving a pinch of batter on it.

"Hey!" Matt squealed and rushed for a napkin to wipe it off.

Alfred laughed and licked the rest of the batter from off of the bowl. The boys' mother beamed, laughing along. "Could you take care of things here, Al?"

"Of course, Mom! I know how to bake so no worries," Alfred assured his mother.

Betsy sighed in relief. "My hero. I have to get ready for work now." She then proceeded to go upstairs.

"You're gonna get salmonella, Alfie." Matthew pointed out quietly after a moment of silence.

The teen looked down at his brother, continuing to lick his finger. "No I won't, I'm the hero."

"I'm home," Arthur stated as he opened the apartment door. The monotony was dripping from his voice.

Brian Kirkland didn't even look up from the comic book he wasn't reading to greet his younger brother.

Arthur threw his shoes to the side. "Did you hear me, you git? I said 'I'm home.'"

"What d'you want? A bouquet o' flowers?" Brian looked up, staring distastefully.

The European poured himself a glass of iced tea. "I dunno. Perhaps a simple 'welcome home' would fit the bill."

"Welcome frikkin 'ome,"

"Well, aren't you Mr. Proper? How kind." Arthur glared daggers at the back of his brother's head. "I'm going to my room. Don't bother me."

"Wouldn't want to," Brian responded cheekily and resumed his staring at the comic book.

Arthur scoffed. "Arsehole," And he slammed the door to his room. "Acursèd thickhead." He mumbled to himself as he turned on his computer.

L O A D I N G . . .

The young Englishman sighed and his eyes drifted across his cluttered desk. Make an effort to clean it? You're joking, right? And mp3 player, an untidy stack of CDs, a...notebook? Boy, he hadn't seen that thing in ages. What was in it? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Arthur picked up the composition notebook. It had the Union Jack posted on the front and back, covering most of the marble pattern. His name was written in Sharpie marker on the front. He opened the book and flipped through the pages.

Poetry. Bad poetry at that. Arthur stared at the innocent looking book before him. There's no harm in using it a little more, right? More than half of the pages were untouched. The teen thought about it for a minute and then reached for a pencil.

On the top, he scrawled a title for his next fix of poetry. A-L-F-R-E-D.

* * *

**A/N: Brian is kinda Ireland. Please enjoy!**

**Hazel  
**


	4. Act I: Scene 3

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back with the next chapter-err, scene. It doesn't really matter. So anyway, in this chapter, the boys head out on a road trip! A battle for the window seat, awkward sleeping positions... Isn't it wonderful? Moving on... Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot. And a final thank you for my old buddy, Evanna V., for posting the chapter for me! I'm temporarily banned from the computer for a while. No idea why. Nevertheless, enjoy!**

**Love as Tragedy, a UKxUS fic**

**Summary: One humid summer, two boys met fortuitously. Little did they know of what would happen to them and the world around them.**

**Author: Heizeru Robatsu Hime**

**Beta: Robyn-Enjolras**

* * *

Act I: Scene 3

Alfred F. Jones hated alarm clocks. He really did. Especially today. Why? Because it was six in the morning and he was on summer vacation. Instinctively, the teen's right hand shot out of the bed in search of the snooze button. Then, he remembered something very important. Today was the day the day-campers started their 4-day trip to Washington, D.C. This, in turn, meant that he would see Arthur again! And that was more than enough to persuade Alfred to jump out of bed and get ready as quickly as humanly possible. He didn't care what this implied about his feelings for the other teen. He was far too ecstatic to.

In exactly an hour, the hero got dressed, packed and skipped over to his front door. "Let's see, did I forget anything? Money, deodorant, camera, cell phone..." He thought to himself as his mother searched for her car keys.

A door upstairs opened and Alfred heard a light yawn. "...iPod, charger, notebook... Mattie!" As the name escaped Alfred's lips, the boy was walking down the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"Where're you going, big bro?" Matthew ask sleepily, pointing at Alfred's American Flag suitcase.

"Don't you remember? I'm going to D.C. for four days!" Alfred answered excitedly.

The younger boy's eyes widened and he was now fully awake. "But-but! What about me, eh? I'm gonna miss you, Alfie..."

Alfred walked over to his troubled brother and bent down to his level, "I won't be gone for too long! I'll even bring back a souvenir just for you, okay?"

"Okay...I'm still gonna miss you, though." Matthew insisted.

His older brother just smiled and hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you too, Mattie! But I'll be back before you know it!"

"You promise?"

"I promise with all my heroic-ness." Alfred sealed with a nod.

At the building where the day-campers were to meet, Arthur Kirkland bit down on the end of his pen.

"I can't seem to get this right..." He muttered to himself, sighing. "It's been an entire week since I've decided to write this poem and I can't even get a single bloody line down!" Arthur scowled at the titled but otherwise empty page on the third step of the stairs he was sitting on. "I've never had so much difficulty writing about someone. Hell, I could write ten decent poems about every single person in this room granted I wanted to! Blast it all!" With that, the English boy slammed his notebook closed.

"Whatcha got there, Artie?" An unmistakeable voice exclaimed, nearly scaring his friend out of his skin.

Arthur leapt up right after automatically shoving his notebook back into his backpack and screamed, "Who the-! Oh, Alfred." The shock seemed to have worn off immediately. "Don't startle me like that!"

Alfred laughed in reply, amused by the look on Arthur's face. "In all seriousness, though, what were you doing?"

"That's none of your business."

"Okay, then. Are you excited?" Alfred excitedly screamed at the teen.

Arthur winced slightly at his friend's volume. "I most certainly am. I think we're boarding the bus by group so whichever of us gets on first should save a seat."

The younger teen grinned. "Yeah! But I get the window seat."

"Oh, we shall see about that..." Arthur challenged, glaring a bit. He noticed the suitcase next to Alfred. "The American Flag? You're so patriotic."

"Oh, and you're not?" The blue-eyed boy fought back. He pointed at his friend's suitcase. "The Union Jack? Seriously?"

Arthur stamped his foot on the floor. "Shut it!"

"Can I have everybody's attention?" About a hundred heads turned to face the Russian counselor. "We will begin boarding the buses now. Groups A and B first." After five minutes of hustle and bustle, Ivan Braginsky raised his voice again. "Groups C and D." He called out.

"See you on the bus, dude." Alfred said, scooping up his belongings and rushing out of the auditorium. He exited the building and was directed towards the first bus. After tossing his suitcase ad sleeping bag into the compartment in the side of the bus, the American climbed on board. He found a decent pair of seats, slid into the one next to the window and threw his sling bag on the other. Settled, Alfred began to text his mother to tell her that he was about to leave. Within seconds, his friend stepped onto the bus, emerald eyes searching for familiar sapphire.

"I'm over here, Artie!" Alfred yelled and waved, nearly dropping his cell phone.

Arthur hauled his way to the source of the voice and plopped down into the next seat. Handing Alfred his sling bag, the young Englishman scowled. "Would you please stop calling me that?"

The teen next to him pouted. "Why not?"

"I'm...just not used to the use of nicknames, okay?" Arthur answered, getting comfortable in his seat. This was going to be a long ride.

Luckily for Arthur, Alfred had a decent sense of when to stop talking. Within two hours' time, the English teen was sleeping and his American companion was staring out the window, listening to his iPod.

Alfred turned to look at the teen sitting next to him. His blue eyes softened at the sight of a calm Arthur in slumber. The American smiled to himself. He didn't care if the bus was crossing over another state borderline and that a really cool-looking sign sporting the words "Welcome to Delaware!" was coming up.

He wanted to savor this image.

* * *

**I finished it faster than my last one but it's not as long as I originally planned it to be. But before I let you guys go, I have a few matters of importance to share. One, I am going to be at NYAF (New York Anime Festival) on Sunday, October 11. Keep your eyes peeled for an Austria playing a viola if you're going too! And don't forget to say hi! Two, the next chapter is going to take A WHILE. It's going to be very long and go over their whole stay in DC. Three, believe it or not, after school starts on the 8th of next month (wish me luck!), updates are going to be much quicker. I'd even say each chapter will take a week. Why? Because I'll be in non-stop-work mode and I'll also have one free period everyday as a freshman. And last but not least, I, (like Alfred) am studying for the SAT. Crazy? Not so much. I'm Asian. And I just came up with the best way to study. I'm gonna put together a huge list of SAT vocab words and write a one-shot (for any fandom) of every single one. Mind you, there are a lot of words so I'm gonna need help. This way, we can all study! It's weird but totally worth a try. So, if you're interested in joining me to boost your vocab as well or just wanna join for fun, message me, email me or we can talk on AIM. I'm silverhazehime on AIM and my email is (at) yahoo (dot) com. We can discuss specifics. So anyway, don't forget to review!**

**Hazel**


	5. Important Announcement

**Hello everyone!**

**Now, I'm well aware that I haven't updated this since August and I sincerely apologise. My problem isn't that I don't have any time it's the plot of this story.**

**I, very stupidly, based this off my own [failed] love life. It was going to end happily like it always did in my dreams but, as most others, I've grown to dread that failed relationship. As cowardly as this is, I just can't face it. Even if writing is supposed to help get things off burdened shoulders, me revisiting that relationship is just too much. I'm really sorry, everyone who has been faithfully reading this.**

**I do, in fact have another USUK fanfic in the pipes. This one is completely original and not based on anything personally affecting me. I'm writing the Prologue currently and I feel like it's going to be fun to write. I will leave this one up until I get that one started.**

**I apologise again. Thank you for all your support.**

**Hazel**


End file.
